


Get Home

by titaniumsansa



Series: Sunkelles Birthday Extravaganza 2017 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild OoC, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Potentially out of character, YJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Jade takes Artemis with her when she leaves at 13. They leave Gotham to find a different home. Set before season one of Young Justice.





	1. Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [someone's gotta help me dig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479054) by [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles). 



> AN: So the only thing I can’t find a date for is when Jade leaves. Artemis is 9 and Jade is 13 when she leaves. This is purely for fun, I haven’t read the comics, I just wanted to write my own spin on this idea. Fun fact-I got mistaken for an adult as a 14 year old, so I think Jade could too if she acted the right way. This idea came to me when @sunkelles mentioned Paula might have contacts from her days as Huntress in her fic "someone's gotta help me dig", so if you haven't read that you should definitely do that, but it's not needed to understand this one.

“Stay. It’ll be you and me and dad. We need to be here when Mom gets out,” Artemis pleads and Jade looks at her little sister for a moment. Jade bites her lip and Artemis wishes she could tell what Jade’s thinking, sometimes her thoughts are never spoken aloud. Other times, all Jade does is speak her mind. Leaving Artemis alone with their father isn’t a good idea-she isn’t her mother and she can’t stop him. On the other hand-having to hide from him with Artemis might slow her down. If Artemis is with her though, she can keep her baby sister safe. The decision is easy.

“Pack your bag. We’re leaving in five minutes,” Jades says, demand clear in her voice. Artemis walks to the bathroom to grab what she needs, because if she has to choose between the dad that makes her fight and the sister who gives her ice cream-there’s no contest. She doesn’t see Jade lift the  _ Alice in Wonderland _ poster and write something underneath it. Jade has her bag filled with clothes and books already, Artemis sets her toiletries on the top before Jade zips it shut. Jade has another bag and Artemis wonders what’s in it but it’s not the time to ask.

“Time to go. Dad will be here in ten minutes,” Jade says and Artemis nods as she follows her big sister out of the apartment. Jade drops her phone in a trashcan a street away before she flags a cab. Jade doesn’t look back at their apartment but Artemis can’t help but get another look. It won’t be a last look, she thinks. Their mom will find them when she gets out. It’ll be fine, or at least, that’s what Artemis hopes.


	2. Alice and Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Paula Brooks first appeared in Sensation Comics #68 as the Huntress where she was created by Mort Meskin. Later, it is retroactively revealed that she was a heroine named the Tigress before becoming a criminal where this alias was created by Roy Thomas. Paula Crock is Paula Brooks and also Paula Nguyen but I'm not sure if that's Earth-16 (universe of young justice) canon or not. Either way, that's where that comes from.  
> The Paula Brooks wikipedia article is an interesting read but also a short one, if anyone wants to do some digging.

They make it to Star City. It’s protected by a hero like Gotham which is a nice perk, but it’s not why Jade picked it.

“We’ll be fine here,” Jade promises and takes a key out of her pocket. The key fits and the door opens silently.

“Why’d you throw your phone away?” Artemis asks as Jade helps her get into the entryway before she shuts the door and locks it.

“Dad could use it to track me if I wasn’t careful. Judging by the dust, I think we’re alone,” Jade says and Artemis smiles. The blinds and curtains block out the chance of anyone seeing them, and it’s night anyway.

“Whose house is this?” Artemis asks as she sets her bag down. Jade does the same and bites her lip.

“I think legally it’s Mom’s,” Jade says and Artemis shoots a confused look at her back as she follows her older sister through different rooms. It’s a spacious house for two people-but Artemis thinks it’d be perfect for a family. There’s no sign anyone’s been there in at least a few months, but there’s working electricity and canned food. There might be something in the freezer, but Jade’s busy looking through cabinets.

“I found Mom’s diary. I think she wanted me to find it. Or if she didn’t, she left a lot of helpful stuff in here anyway. We’re gonna be fine,” Jade says and Artemis smiles before her stomach growls.

“I’ll make something for dinner. Tomorrow I’ll go to the grocery store and then we’ll take inventory of everything. Explore the neighborhood,” Jade promises and tries to keep a smile on her face as she thinks about their mom. Jade wonders if her mother would be proud of her, as Artemis hands her the can opener. It’s a stocked safe house, but her mom wrote that her dad didn’t know it existed. _How long had mom had the house? Who used it last? Is Star City better than Gotham?_ _Was this the right choice? Did mom want her to do this?_ Too many questions fill Jade’s mind as they preheat the oven.

* * *

 There are a few bedrooms upstairs and Artemis picks the bedroom next to Jade’s. Beds, blankets, towels, first aid kits and other unexpected things are tucked away, folded with care in the linen closet. Each time Jade thinks she gets close to an answer, she ends up with more questions.

“Are we gonna have to have fake names like superheroes?” Artemis is excited at the idea of being like superheroes in any way.

“We’ll be Alice and Cat Brooks. I’ll call one of mom’s contacts to get some papers for us in the morning,” Jade yawns and Artemis looks at her with a serious look.

“Only if I can be Alice,” Artemis says and Jade laughs.

“Of course you’re Alice. I’m the Cheshire Cat, remember?” Jade teases and Artemis smiles.

“And what’s so great about superheroes anyway? They’re all weird,” Jade says as she picks a few blankets and sheets out of the linen closet. Artemis grabs a pillow and follows her to her new room.

“They’re not weird,” Artemis says defensively and Jade snorts.

“Why is Batman’s sidekick named Robin? Robins don’t have much in common with bats. Why isn’t he like Batling or something?” Jade asks and Artemis shrugs as they make her bed.

“Maybe Batman’s going to have more sidekicks and they’ll all be named after things that can fly,” Artemis suggests and Jade considers it.

“Why is Martian Manhunter called a _Manhunter?_ Makes him sound like he’s a bad guy,” Jade says and Artemis tugs at the sheet before they put blankets on top of them.

“Maybe that’s the closest translation. Maybe you could write him a letter. Tell him to change his name to villain hunter or something,” Artemis suggests and Jade smiles at the thought.

“In the morning maybe. Get some sleep, okay? I’m right next door if you need me, okay?” Jade asks and Artemis nods solemnly. Jade wants to change that. She wants them both to be happier, to smile more, laugh more, and maybe they can do that in Star City. Jade turns off the lights and makes sure Artemis has her bear and a pocket knife with her in bed. The knife folds so it’s fine under her pillow, and old habits die hard.

Jade makes sure all of the windows are locked, the chairs from the dining room are propped under doors, and that there’s no other way into the house. Blinds and curtains are checked again, and as she walks back up the stairs, feet dragging with the exhaustion of a long day of stress. She notices that there’s something wrong with the landing on the stairs, but her eyes are fighting her and she’s too tired to care.


	3. Document Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc is an OC that isn't going to play a huge part, I just don't think they could get by without an adult. I get Conner and M'gann probably could because M'gann's a shapeshifter, but Artemis and Jade couldn't get away with it as easily (at least in my opinion.)

The next morning, the phone on the nightstand rings with an unfamiliar ringtone. Jade reaches for the dagger under her pillow as light hits her eyes. Right. The safe house. Jade exhales before she checks on Artemis, curled up with her bear. Nothing’s out of place, but Jade knows her mom, this place must have secrets. She just has to find them. Jade makes a to do list and dials a number from her mother’s journal.

* * *

 “Want to explore with me?” Jade asks after breakfast and showers. Artemis nods with bright eyes, this is exciting and Jade wonders if the optimism would have been beat out of her little sister if she left her. Jade hides a shudder at the thought. This safe house has secrets, hidden rooms, a hidden crawlspace in the landing of the stairs, and she’s already found a trunk with a false bottom. Artemis grins at the idea. Jade has a while to kill, those faked papers should be mailed soon.

“It’s like a spy owned this house,” Artemis smiles and Jade wonders if her baby sister isn’t far from the truth. There’s a knock at the door and Jade freezes.

“Artemis, I need you to go to your room and stay hidden, okay?” Jade asks with intense eyes.  Artemis runs up the stairs in seconds but Jade doesn’t open the front door until she hears Artemis shut her door. There’s a woman holding papers, looking at Jade like she’s seen her before. The stranger must be the contact she called though, Jade can see the papers. The name in her mom’s journal calls her Doc.

“Cat Brooks, I presume? You’re too old to be Alice,” The woman says and Jade nods, handing the woman money as the woman hands her the papers.

“I’m Doc. It’s just you two, isn’t it? Sportsmaster isn’t here?” The woman says casually and Jade knows she’s waiting for a reaction.

“Never heard of a Sportsmaster,” Jade says and Doc laughs.

“.You’re Paula’s kids, and I’m guessing you have little Artemis tucked away somewhere in here. Listen, I get what you’re doing, I wouldn’t want to live with your dad either. But you need an adult to pull this off. I can be that adult,” Doc says and Jade narrows her eyes.

“How do I know you aren’t working for my dad? Neither of my parents have ever mentioned you,” Jade says, moving to keep the woman from entering the house.

“Because he almost got me killed. Your mom saved my life and I’m a sore spot for them. I owe your mother a debt. I’m here to pay it. I’ll raise you two until you’re eighteen or your mom gets out,” Doc promises, and Jade shakes her head.

“Parent teacher conferences. Permission slips. The neighbors will notice, you know. Little things will add up and you’ll end up in the foster system. Or worse, with Sportsmaster. I can keep you safe, call in a few favors. Please,” Doc says and Jade stills. Doc is bigger than she is, and she’s persistent.

“Tell me something most people wouldn’t know about my parents,” Jade decides.

“Your mom is Paula Brooks. She also uses the last names Crock and Nguyen. She wanted to leave your dad before he left her to take the fall for his crimes. Your father is Lawrence Crock. You lived in Gotham for most of your life. There’s a scar on your ear because he threw a knife and it cut your ear when you were younger. I can go on if you want,” Doc offers and Jade nods.

“Keep going,” Jade says so Doc rattles off more details, things Jade learned from reading most of her mom’s journal that’s under her pillow. She really is her mom’s friend, but Jade doesn’t trust easily.

“So do we have a deal?” Doc asks finally and Jade nods.

“If you so much as look at me or my sister the wrong way-I’ll gut you. If you give us to our dad, they’ll have to cremate you because you won’t be able to have an open casket,” Jade promises with a practiced smile and Doc smiles.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. I’ll be back in a few hours with my things,” Doc says and Jade sighs as she leaves the doorstep, getting into her car. Jade wants to ask her mom so many questions, but she locks the door and goes to find Artemis.


	4. Groceries

“What’s the journal say about Doc? Why Doc? Is she like a doctor or like is that from the fact she does documents?” Artemis asks.

“She’s mom’s friend. And the nickname comes from the documents part,” Jade says absentmindedly as she rereads the journal.

“Do you think she’ll sell us out to dad?” Artemis asks, and Jade sighs. She feels too old for the awkwardness of thirteen.

“I’ll kill her if she does. We’ll go somewhere else. Maybe some place with beaches. Or somewhere up north where no one will ever find us,” Jade promises. Artemis leans her head on Jade’s shoulder.

“I wish mom was here,” Artemis whispers.

“Me too,” Jade says. It’d be nice to have answers straight from the source, but prisons have security footage and their dad would expect that.

“We can’t see her until she gets out though. She’d want us to be strong, so we’ll be strong,” Jade says firmly.

“And normal,” Artemis adds and Jade cracks a smile.

“Yeah. And normal,” Jade says and helps Artemis braid her hair. Artemis hums a song from the animated  _ Alice In Wonderland _ movie and Jade hums with her, fingers moving quickly through blonde hair.

If she could kill their father so many problems would be  _ fixed _ , Jade thinks. Artemis leans against her on the couch and Jade bites her lip. Killing their dad might make Artemis and their mom upset, even if it’s the best option. Too many secrets would die with him too though, and Jade wishes she had a good distraction, that she could relax. The house isn’t ancient, but it still makes noise and it’s not familiar yet. Too many things are unfamiliar.

Jade waits a bit longer for Doc to come back before deciding she doesn’t care and makes lunch. Lunch isn’t spectacular, but it’s food and they’ll shop later. Jade makes lists of everything they need to do. Doc will come eventually, they have exploring to do until she does.

* * *

 

“I know you don’t trust me, but I look forward to earning that trust. What do you want me to call you?” Doc asks a while after she arrives.

“Real names when we’re alone,” Artemis speaks before Jade does. They might have to be different people out there, but Artemis wants to remember who they are.

“This place is pretty empty. Let’s get groceries,” Doc suggests. Jade hands her their list. Doc reads it over, nodding in approval.

* * *

 

Being in a grocery store with Doc is strange, but no one gives them a second glance. Artemis looks at every blonde man just to check none of them are Sportsmaster, Jade hides her unease better than that. They blend in, stick close to Doc, Jade feels like she’s holding her breath. Artemis adds a few things to the cart but Doc doesn’t argue, just shifts things around to make room.

* * *

 

The first night, Jade stays awake, wary of the noises of the house, wary of Doc, the stranger sleeping a few rooms away. Artemis breathes and sleeps peacefully, Jade can hear it if she’s in the right place. Dinner was fine, dinner was good food and stilted conversation, better than the alternative. Jade closes her eyes in the dark of her room for a moment.

Waiting until she’s a legal adult, five years seems like a long time. Waiting to be eighteen living with their dad though, that’d feel much longer. Jade hopes she made the right choice as she closes her eyes, Artemis is safe and it might be okay.


	5. Roy, Roy Harper

Summer is hot and Jade feels like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop even as Doc gets them library cards. It’s pretty normal, reading in the library, even chasing after the ice cream truck, it’s a slice of the normal pie neither of them have had. Jade is the one who suggests the archery range, they already found the cache of weapons in the basement. Among other things, there was a bow perfect for Artemis. 

“We need to stay sharp. But this time, we get breaks. We get mistakes,” Jade suggests and Artemis nods, holding the compound bow in one hand. She pulls it back and tests it out, it needs adjusting and she tells Jade that. Jade wonders what normal girls think of, as she catalogues the weapons in the basement. Doc makes noise and they turn to look at her.

“I know just the place,” Doc says and Artemis smiles.

* * *

 

“Who’s your friend?” Jade wonders and Artemis smiles.

“His name is Roy. Roy Harper, I think,” Artemis says and Jade looks at the boy who’s shooting a pretty good grouping.

“We should probably grab lunch,” Jade says and Artemis frowns.

“I’m gonna ask when he’s coming back, I want to see him again. He’s funny,” Artemis says and Jade nods, putting her sister’s bow and arrows away. She’ll make sure her finger and arm guards are back in the bow case before she texts Doc to come get them. Artemis is nodding and smiling and Jade realizes she hasn’t seen Artemis happy in years, not before Star City, never like this. Doc doesn’t ask why Jade’s quiet as she and Artemis think about where to grab lunch.


	6. Differences and Different

Doc brings up enrollment and school too early in Jade’s opinion, but Doc laughs at her sour expression and continues to speak anyway.

“Aremis, you'll be in third grade at school as Roy. Jade, you’ll be a freshman at Star City High. Next week, we’re going to go back to school shopping early, so we beat the rush,” Doc says and Jade sighs. High school in a new city almost sounds exciting, but it’s also too many unknown variables. Strangers, a new school and city, Jade feels nervous thinking about it.

Doc shoots her a reassuring smile and Jade raises an eyebrow. Jade can get through freshman year, she can get through anything.

“Do you know how to drive?” Doc asks and Artemis bursts out in high pitched laughter and Jade laughs with her.

“Do you have any other good jokes?” Jade asks, ribs hurting with how hard she’s laughing. Doc tilts her head.

“Of course we do. Artemis needs help because she’s short,” Jade says and Artemis shoots Jade a look.

“I’m gonna grow. I’m not gonna be short forever,” Artemis says and Jade snorts.

“Right. When you’re a sophomore, you can get your license if you want,” Doc says and Jade nods, thinking of the possibilities. That only works on the hope they’re still happily living in Star City, if they’re still safe and they’re still pretending to be the Brooks family. They already know their story, no one’s come looking for them, or at least not that Jade knows of.

* * *

 

“Eight classes?” Jade groans. At least it’s probably eight different teachers, she can’t imagine being stuck with one teacher like Artemis will be. Doc nods.

“That’s standard, kid,” Doc says and Jade sighs. Eight notebooks get tossed into the shopping cart, along with a box of pens, colored pencils for Artemis, a calculator, Jade plucks the graphing calculator, the sparkly green protractor and the large pack of flash drives Artemis put in the cart.

“You’re going into third grade, you don’t need those,” Jade says.

“But they’re pretty,” Artemis says with puppy dog eyes and Jade realizes she’s never seen Artemis act like this, not really. She’s acting like a normal kid, she never would have done that with their dad. Doc smiles and Jade puts the supplies back, but she lets Artemis pick out the bright notebooks and the shiny green pencil case she wants.

There’s two more stores after that, Doc picks up a few things like pillows, candles, kitchen tools, rugs. Artemis and Jade pick out clothes, it’s not like they packed heavy when they left Gotham, and Doc insists. They have the money, she wants them to get things they want and will wear. There’s a few more little things, Artemis wants a few of the Justice League mugs they see and Jade grabs one for herself, Black Canary is cool. It seems like little things at each store but Doc’s SUV is full when they finally get home. The house looks different when they get everything settled and Jade says so.

“Bad different?” Doc asks as she slides something into the oven to bake. Jade thinks about it for a moment.

“No. I don’t think so,” Jade says and Doc grins at her. Dinner smells good, things _are_ good.


	7. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being vague about Roy's parents because the comics are too tbh.

The first day of school, Artemis already has an outfit picked out and a grin on her face. Jade groans and pulls her comforter over her face before she smells waffles. Doc grins at them as they enter the kitchen. Artemis gets the first stack of pancakes-they’re real waffles from scratch. Jade wonders if their dad ever made anything from scratch, there were so many prepackaged breakfasts and fast food wrappers when their mom wasn’t home. Jade hopes their mom’s okay, that her prison sentence feels shorter to her than it does to her kids.

“Jade? Do you want waffles?” Doc asks and Jade nods as Artemis gets orange juice out of the fridge. It’s been almost two months since they first met Doc, escaped Gotham and never looked back. The differences between Doc and Sportsmaster are stark.

“I know first days can be intimidating. But I also know you two can do it,” Doc says and Jade wonders what her new classmates will be like, she’s been trying to get used to being called Cat Brooks. Artemis already answers to Alice, and Doc is their “Aunt Quinn” who has custody of them because of an ugly and ongoing divorce between their parents. Jade remembers the details but Doc quizzes her as Jade pours syrup on her waffles.

“I think she’s got it. How long do we have until we have to go?” Jade asks. Doc checks her watch.

“About thirty minutes. Your school starts first hour at 7:40. And Artemis has until 8,” Doc tells her and Jade nods.

* * *

 

It’s so-weird. Doc drops her off and wishes her good luck like her mom might have, Artemis waves goodbye until Jade can’t see her anymore. This is nothing, this is going to be a piece of cake. She has a map of the school, Doc made sure they knew where all of her classes are and where her locker is before the first day. All of the other freshmen might know each other from middle school, but Jade’s willing to bet she’s not the only new kid. Nostalgia for Gotham twists in her stomach as she passes girls laughing and smiling at their lockers together. Jade didn’t exactly have friends there, but at least she knew where she stood, knew people’s names. Jade waits before she enters her first class, she doesn’t want to be the first person to sit down.

* * *

 

Doc walks with her to the classroom and Artemis is excited, but she actually smiles when she sees the redhead from the archery range.

“Roy!” Artemis says and he turns to look at her. Doc spots two adults next to him, parents. While Artemis talks to Roy, Doc talks to his parents. They seem nice enough, and Doc decides against mentioning how Roy and Artemis met, in case they don’t know. The teacher appears, young but too old to have  _ just _ graduated. Artemis and Roy look to her and then to the adults.

“Have fun,” Doc says and Artemis nods. Roy looks to his parents, a smiling father and mother before they follow the teacher into the classroom.

“It seems like just yesterday, we were making sure he was with the right kindergarten teacher. Time really flies with kids, doesn’t it?” Roy’s father asks and Doc nods and smiles. She hopes it does.


	8. School and other torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 1. Doctor Quinn was a reference to Doctor Quinn, Medicine Woman-a decision I made when I was tired-not Harley Quinn. Doc is not Harley. I saw a few episodes as a kid.  
> 2\. This is my story I’m writing for fun, so if it’s not your cup of tea, don’t read it.  
> 3\. This fic hasn’t been updated in a while because I got a few rude reviews from people who didn’t read my author’s notes, saying this was just what I wanted to happen and that this isn’t close to canon. I'm doing what I want with it.

Their first day is good. Jade actually talks about her classes with her as they wait for school to get out for Artemis. It’s domestic, and not something either of them ever expected. As Doc looks at Jade, she knows a few years is a fair trade for her life-maybe she can let Paula know she has them somehow. Artemis talks about how she loves her teacher and then complains about the heat.

“Do you want to go grab slushies?” Doc asks casually as she follows the other cars out of the school parking lot. The car isn’t hot but it’s still a sweltering hot summer outside.

“Yeah!” Artemis grins widely from the backseat. They all end up with stained tongues and brain freezes that are totally worth it. Doc doesn’t need to tell them that homework comes first when they get home. Artemis gets straight to it, and Jade stares at her planner for a moment.

“I hate the get to know you games every teacher plays on the first day. Just teach me,” Jade complains as she looks through her backpack and Doc grins.

“I was the same way when I was your age,” Doc grins. Jade can see her bright blue tongue when she talks.

“How are you now?” Jade wonders.

“I think that it wouldn’t hurt you to get to know these people. You’re gonna be stuck with them for a while. Some of them might not be as bad as you think-they might even become close friends,” Doc says. Jade takes a sip from her slushie and looks through her backpack.

“Can we go to the archery range after dinner if we get homework done?” Jade asks and Artemis looks over with bright eyes.

“Sure,” Doc promises. The girls already know so much from their parents-she might as well make sure they keep their skills up. It might come in handy someday.

* * *

 

“How did you meet mom?” Artemis asks as she opens her bow case.

“Friend of a friend introduced us a few years ago. She needed some fake IDs and I was nearby. We kept running into each other-and we slowly started talking. I didn’t even know she was married when I first met her, but we started working together more and more, she needed documents and IDs and I needed money. After a while, she told me about you two, and that she wanted out. Your father met me once-and found the fake IDs I made for your mom-and you two. He almost killed me, and she stopped him. I fled Gotham and gave your mom a few of my numbers before I left, and you know what happened after that,” Doc says. Artemis frowns and Jade looks at her arrows carefully instead.

“Where’d you go after that?” Jade asks.

“A few other cities, I crashed with contacts, people who owed me favors, all over the States and then I did a brief stint in Europe. I came back when your mom told me she was going to jail-I didn’t get a chance to tell her I was back,” Doc admits. Artemis inspects her arrows and then looks to Jade.

“Are you going to try and see her soon? Can we see her?” Jade asks hesitantly.

“I need to make sure your dad isn’t tracking who visits your mom first. Then we can contact her,” Doc promises. They’re all quiet after that, focused on the range than their uncertainty.

* * *

 

She’s not a parent. This doesn’t come naturally, she doesn’t magically know what the perfect thing to say is-Artemis and Jade want their mom. _I miss your mom too_ , Doc thinks. She’d know what to say when Artemis stares out the window and misses Gotham. Doc doesn’t know how to tell Jade that Sportsmaster will never find them-because he could. It’s been a few months and he stills wants to have a dynasty, not children. If he finds them-he’d kill her and take the kids and she knows that every time they’re in public-and every time she locks the house up at night. He’s working with other villains, working with the Light. Or if he hasn’t joined them, he will.

They know it’s not their fault though-it’s their father’s fault their mother’s in jail. They know she’ll be out soon, and they know Doc is trying her best to keep them safe and keep life normal.

Between getting the kids to school and picking them up, she’s keeping up her job and researching how to raise them, and how to teach them. There are a few whispers from some of her contacts-Sportsmaster doesn’t know where his girls are-and he’s out of the country at the moment. Doc wonders if he misses them at all, if there’s any human emotion left in the bastard. She wonders if he knows she’s even alive, what all Paula told her estranged husband. She shudders to think of what would have happened if she didn’t find them before Lawrence, or if Jade didn’t run the way she did. There are small blessings, but she wonders how long they can keep this up-how long they can stay in Star City before they have to run again.


End file.
